<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Believe in Magic by LexLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803924">Do You Believe in Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexLemon/pseuds/LexLemon'>LexLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Now You See Me (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, Featured magic tricks inspired by Doug Henning, Gen, Henley’s here because I said so, I’ll explain in Chapter 2, Lionel Shrike’s origin story, Literal Team Building, Lots of Vietnam War references, Origin Story, Pansexual Merritt McKinney, Period-Typical Homophobia, So many 60s references, Story within a Story, The Horsemen play the 60s characters, This goes really in depth with how the Eye works, Writing characters when they’re drunk is my favorite thing to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexLemon/pseuds/LexLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While touring the Eye’s new hideout, Li tells the Horsemen the story of the Eye’s first American magic group that stars a familiar face.</p><p>In another time, Lionel Shrike is a young magician trying to recruit others like him into the Eye. Once they come together, he creates a plan to give everyone the hope they’ve all been needing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merritt McKinney/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a couple of things before we begin:</p><p>First off, if you're wondering why Henley is here, I don't like excluding her or Lula in things, so I headcanon that Henley eventually comes back and they change their name to simply being the Horsemen rather than the Four Horsemen.</p><p>Second, the character of Rachel is an OC of mine who I made Merritt’s girlfriend. She actually isn’t a magician but a very normal photographer who runs her own studio, and I made her because I thought the Horsemen deserved to have a friend who’s normal for once. I picture her looking like Patina Miller.</p><p>Lastly, the title of this whole story comes from the song of the same name by The Lovin’ Spoonful.</p><p>Now that that’s all out of the way, I hope you like this! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The only sign of life present on the roads of Centerport, New York was a black van coasting through the scene, its speed making a breeze for the plants and tree branches that lined its path. The windows were tinted on all sides of the van, but the jaunty sounds of Elvis Presley's "(You're the) Devil in Disguise" blasting from the radio told passersby that all was well from within. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the van turned a corner and trekked further into the area, it soon pulled into the cobblestone path leading up to the Vanderbilt Mansion and Museum. The facility was a home that towered above the harbor nearby and was made of several tan marble structures with copper-colored roofs connected along acres of rich land. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The van pulled into a small driveway right before a black iron-gated door that stood as tall as the vehicle. It didn't take its passengers long to step out, most of them grunting as they stretched their legs and stood around one another. They were the Horsemen, a group of magicians who used their tricks to rob the corrupt upper class and give their money to those who needed it most. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lula May was the first member to jump out of the van, leading her to stand before their destination, bend down, and let out a loud gasp. "Holy <em>shit</em>, guys! This place is <em>huge</em>!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were right, Dylan. The pictures do not do it justice," Henley Reeves said as she stood beside her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack Wilder stood on the other side of Lula and said in a breathless voice, "I can't believe this is ours now." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not <em>ours</em> ours, Jack," the leader of the Horsemen, Dylan Shrike, said. He hopped out of the driver's seat and shut the door before standing beside it. "It's the Eye's. But we can come here whenever we want." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sweet!" Jack clapped his hands together and rubbed them together with a smirk. "God<em>d</em><em>amn</em>, it's good to be a magician."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girls then let out a cheer that devolved into a laugh, leading the three of them to make their way towards an uphill path. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J. Daniel Atlas was one of the last people out of the van, as he pushed himself out of the back seat and slid the door shut. He looked over at his teammate standing on the other side of the vehicle and gave him a hard glare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I cannot believe you made us listen to Elvis for the entire drive." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know why you're complaining, Atlas," Merritt McKinney said with a shrug. "It's our rule. Whoever gets to the aux cord first in the car controls the music.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, but the same artist for two hours?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not my fault you didn't get in the car fast enough." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got a problem with old music, Daniel?" Rachel Fleming asked, taking her hand into Merritt's as he helped her out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daniel rolled his eyes. "No, but if you're going to keep your music choices in the 60s, you could at least throw in the Beatles every now and then." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt turned to Rachel and shook his head. "Can you believe him disrespecting the King like this?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, don't worry about it, baby. He just doesn't appreciate a real man like we do." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm, and you certainly have great taste in 'em." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two then leaned in with an excited hum and kissed, Rachel's arm moving up to wrap around Merritt. Daniel watched them embrace and groaned as he walked towards the others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To quote Henley, 'Gag me with a spoon.'" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got a spoon on you? I'll do it," Lula said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daniel then turned to her with a sneer and shook his head with a scoff. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she watched him walk ahead, Henley called, "I don't say that!" Her smile faltering, she turned to Dylan and asked in a quiet voice, "Do I?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. He's just being an ass." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While the rest of the Horsemen walked up the path, Lula asked, "So what made the Eye want to move here? Not that I have anything against this place because I'd move here in a heartbeat." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you know, it's practically in the middle of nowhere, which makes it harder for people to try and find it," Dylan said. "The Eye doesn't really get that luxury in the city. And there's already an established museum inside, so it's easier to hide magic artifacts and just have their hideout blend right in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're forgetting the best part, Dylan," a voice said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All eyes turned onto the Chinese man with fluffed black hair that smirked at them as he leaned against the front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This mansion has been around since the 1920s, a time of great glamor where everyone felt rich. And the Eye is all about style." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Li!" the Horsemen chorused with wide smiles. They charged after their friend with open arms, each one embracing him in a hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, man. Good to see you again," Jack told him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's good to see you too, Jack." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks for having us, Li," Dylan said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, once I found out we were relocating to here, I figured that our New York group should be the ones to have the first look." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And we appreciate that." Henley offered her hand to Li with a smile. "Hi, Li." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey. Henley, right? I know we haven't met too much, but I think I got it right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you did. It's nice to see you again." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li shook her hand then turned to Rachel with a pointed finger. "Are you a new member?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rachel shrugged. "You could say that. Hi, I'm Rachel." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nice to meet you. I am Li, one of the high-ranking members of the Eye." After they shook hands, he asked, "So what's your skill?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Photography." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li furrowed his brows with pursed lips. "What?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I'm not really an official Horsemen. I'm Merritt's girlfriend." Rachel clung close to Merritt's arm, making his smile grow even wider. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He said, "Yeah, I asked Dylan if she could be my plus-one so she could get a real feel for what it is that I do, and he let her come." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh huh..." Pointing at Rachel, Li turned his gaze onto Dylan with a raised brow. "Is she allowed to be here?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Relax. She signed the NDA." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, okay." Li eased up and let out a small sigh. Regaining his composure, he placed his hand on the door and said, "Well then, let's begin the tour." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li pushed it open and stepped in backwards, leading the Horsemen to follow. The moment they stepped inside, their mouths fell open at the sight that surrounded them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Vanderbilt Mansion had been transformed to house various magical artifacts from across time, ranging from boxes as tall as a person pressed against the wall to portraits of magicians old and new staring down at them. Shelves and display cases were scattered about the space as well, showing even more artifacts to them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li faced the group with open arms and a bright smile, taking on his best tour guide persona. "Welcome, Horsemen, to what is now the largest magic museum in America." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No kidding," Dylan said with a lilt. "This place will probably put the old warehouse in the city out of business." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Between you and me, I'm pretty sure we did. Most of the artifacts housed there were moved here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daniel trailed behind the others as he stopped before a set of large screens tucked away in a corner. Each one focused on a different area of New York City, the street names listed at the bottom of each one. Daniel glanced at each screen and saw the live feed of the city's citizens walking around without a care in the world, unaware of the eyes constantly watching them. He knew the Eye had to be keeping tabs on them somehow, but that was one trick he hadn't needed to be revealed to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not creepy," he mumbled as he walked quickly to rejoin the group. He returned just as Li was showing off a furniture set placed in a corner, the large window beside it giving them a perfect view of the water residing below the hill.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Once we officially open this place for the rest of the Eye, we'll host all of our events here. Members can come here to interact with one another, borrow supplies for shows, and conduct meetings to discuss improvements within the organization," he explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His speech was cut off by Lula shouting, "Holy shit!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group looked over to see her standing beside a guillotine on the other side of the room, her hand running down the wood pillar painted red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You guys have a guillotine?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Yes, that is ours. It belonged to a French group in the 1700s who stole them during the Reign of Terror to prevent more unnecessary killings. Since then, hundreds of magicians have used it in their shows to perform fake beheadings." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dylan, can I borrow this for one of our shows? I think Dallas would get a kick out of it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan sighed. "Lula, for the love of God, can you stop touching everything dangerous that you see for once?" He walked over and wrapped his arm around her, leading her back towards the others.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lula said, "Oh, come on. It's not that dangerous. I've used worse." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you practically constructed one in my apartment when we met," Daniel said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lula laughed to herself. "Oh yeah. Good times." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So if you'll follow me, guys, I'll show you the ballroom." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li rubbed his hands together with a smirk as he began walking towards the hallway at the end of the room. The Horsemen chorused in sounds of awe as they quickened their steps to follow him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he could step out, Merritt heard Rachel say, "Hey, Merritt. Check this out." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned back to see Rachel standing before a picture on the wall, the tip of her finger perched on the frame. As he joined her side, she said, "You didn't tell me there were hippies in the Eye."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt took a look at the picture and made a small tilt of his head. The picture was in black and white and showed seven people standing together with their arms around each other, a clear sky placed behind them. Everyone in it looked like they could have come out of the 1960s, from the two hippies standing on the far left in their tie-dye patterned clothes, the two girls with beehive hairdos, and the greaser on the far left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt made a small hum the longer he stared at it. "Well, I didn't tell you, sweetheart, because I didn't know about 'em."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned in and found a plaque placed underneath the frame, taking note of the name printed in bold black letters. "'The Spectres.' Hmm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt looked over and saw the back of Daniel's head about to leave the room. "Hey, Daniel," he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Daniel turned around, he flagged him over with an underhanded wave of his fingers. As he walked over, he asked, "Do you know who the Spectres are?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt pointed at the picture, and Daniel joined their side to take a look at it. "Huh. I've never heard of these guys."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daniel heard footsteps in the distance and turned to see the rest of the Horsemen walking over to them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, what's the holdup?" Dylan asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rachel said, "I found this picture of one of your old groups, but it seems like who they are is a big mystery."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me see." Li weaved his way through and nodded when he caught a glimpse at the picture. "Ah, the Spectres! They were a very important group for the Eye."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? I've never heard of them," Jack said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li gave Dylan a small punch in the arm. "Come on, Dylan. I thought you taught them better than this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan pressed his lips together and shrugged. "I'm just as lost as they are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li's eyes widened as he raised his brows. "Really? You don't know them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not a clue."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's surprising considering who was in them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan took a step closer and froze when he saw a face he knew all too well staring back at him. The man standing close to the middle had to be the same one. He had the same short hair, the same chiseled face, and the same excited smile. He'd know that face anywhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning to Li, Dylan asked in a quiet voice, "Is that my dad?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. The one and only Lionel Shrike. This was his group."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, my...my dad wasn't in a group. He was always a one-man act. He would have told me about this." Dylan glanced at his father again, a sharp pang striking his heart. "Or he just never got the chance to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm surprised that he didn't. The Spectres were essential to the Eye. They were the first American group to come out of it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? B-But this couldn't have been taken more than fifty years ago," Daniel said. "America's been around much longer than that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're correct, Daniel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I have to hear about this." Henley took a seat on a chaise in the furniture set with a bright smile. The others were quick to join her side and take seats of their own, looking at Li with expectant glances.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan made a small sigh as he faced their host with a worn-out smile. "You don't mind stopping the tour for a little bit to do this, do you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not at all, if it means I get to share some Eye history with all of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Dylan took a seat of his own, Rachel squeezed Merritt's arm with a squeal. "Oooo, my first magic history lesson! This feels illegal, but I'm excited."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me, baby. When you're with the Horsemen, nothing's legal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li leaned up against a column on the other side of the room, clapping his hands together for dramatic effect. When he was ready, he bent over with a smirk and let his story begin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The year was 1966."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Vanderbilt Museum is in fact a real place! I’ve been there twice, and it’s so cool. Besides the mansion and museum, there’s also a planetarium. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So you know when some TV shows have episodes that take place in the 60s (or any time period, really) but instead of getting new actors to play the new characters, it’s the actors they already have in period clothing? (Examples that come to mind are Girl Meets World with “Girl Meets 1961” and Psych with “1967: A Psych Odyssey”) That’s what this story is. I’ll update who’s supposed to be who with each introduction, but for this chapter, it’s:</p><p>Lionel-Dylan<br/>Rodney-Jack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Every inch of New York City was covered with something that made the usual gray haze over the city pop with some color. There was never a dull moment to be had, whether it was thanks to the millions of people walking around, the blurs of yellow cabs shining as they drove down the long streets, or the scattered newspapers and food wrappers flying at people's feet as they walked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel Shrike was enraptured by it all, his face pressed against the window of the cab he sat inside. He'd practically grown up in the city, but the sheer wonder that such a place could even exist never stopped flowing through his brain whenever he stepped foot in it. Every skyscraper and person outside was teeming with magic of some kind. And now, he could be a part of keeping it alive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, pal, did you hear me?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The voice of his driver snapped Lionel out of his thoughts, making him shake his head and turn towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're at your stop. You said 45th and 8th, right?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, yeah, sure. Here." Lionel reached into his pocket and handed over the fee to the driver. "Thanks." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a nod, Lionel opened the cab door and stepped onto the edge of the sidewalk. He didn't even notice the cab drive off, instead basking in the morning sun that signaled the start of a new day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He began to walk down the street with a smile, his head swiveling back and forth as he looked at the faces of the people that passed him. The further he walked, the more his smile faded, instead turning into a scrunched-up, frustrated lip. As he turned a corner, a voice that blended right in with the rest of the city drifted into his ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aight, ya liked that one, folks? I got another trick comin' right at ya. The grand finale, folks. Ya saw it 'ere first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel's steps grew quicker as he made his way towards a growing crowd, his smile returning with each move. He merged himself into the front of the crowd to find a young man with slicked-back brown hair pressed against a brick building. He was dressed in a black leather jacket covering a white shirt and fading denim jeans, and a black fedora filled with dollar bills was turned on its head at his feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel smirked to himself with a nod the longer he stared at him. This was definitely the guy they were looking for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aight, youse guys read today's paper, right?" The man grabbed a newspaper from the stand beside him, showing off the front page photo of a war scene to his audience. "Another day, another casualty from this goddamn war that don't show any sign of stoppin'. Ain't ya sick of it?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crowd responded with a strong, murmured agreement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I am too. But that's why papes got pages. So ya don't got to look at that shit if ya don't want to." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man then opened up the newspaper to show off its pages, the words of each article and advertisement blurring by.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, they got nothin' worth readin' today. But these days, do they ever?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crowd responded with a laugh as the man brought the newspaper back to facing the front page. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know 'bout youse guys, but I'm sick of it. So I just respond in the best way I can."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a cheeky smile, the man ripped up the newspaper right down the center, eliciting a gasp from the crowd. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since the war wants to rip up our boys, why don't we rip 'em right back?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He proceeded to rip up the paper into thinner strips until it was no longer a complete pamphlet, instead resembling nothing more than scraps. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now I know what youse are all thinkin'. 'Ya can't blame the papes for bein' made. They're just doin' their job.' And you're right, you're right. So I'll help those guys out." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man then rolled up the two groups of strips together so they resembled a tube when combined. With a flourish, he opened his hands and let the paper drop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crowd let out shouts of awe when they found that the newspaper had been restored to a whole with no sign of ever having been ripped. They applauded the trick as they watched the man flip through the pages for proof of the restored product.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he set the paper back down, he gave the crowd a wave. "Aight, you've been a great crowd. Hope to see ya next week." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Several people dropped dollars into the hat before walking off to continue their day, almost filling it to the brim with green pictures of George Washington and Abraham Lincoln.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man picked up the hat and rifled his hand through it but found his head tilting up when he saw a brunette in a slim pink dress begin to walk in the other direction. With a smirk, he walked over to her and stood in her path, making her take a step back with a gasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did ya enjoy the show?" he asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl made a small smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it was really good." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, thank ya. Now let me ask ya this. If ya thought I was good doin' this, how 'bout I treat ya to an encore when I take ya to this pizza joint up on 46th tonight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl's smile turned into a sneer as she scoffed. "Thanks, but I have a boyfriend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, it's no problem. I'm a magician. I can just make him disappear." The man let out a low laugh as he tugged on the sides of his jacket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl scoffed once more, knocking into his arm as she walked past him. "Asshole!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, come on! Can't a guy have a little fun?" The man shook his head as he glanced back down at his earnings, muttering, "Girls are so tense."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was some show you put on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man looked up to find Lionel watching him from afar, his back leaned up against a lamppost as he crossed his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Back off, buster. Ain't ya ever seen a guy get rejected before?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel made a quiet chuckle. "That wasn't the show I meant, but you could have done better with that too. I saw your newspaper trick. It was pretty good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man shrugged. "Thanks. It's just somethin' I do. It makes some extra bucks, ya know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can tell that you enjoy it, though. Have you ever thought about making it a career?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Listen, pal, I don't know if ya noticed, but there's a war goin' on. A shitty one, at that. Fightin' 'gainst that is more important than me doin' magic for the rest of my life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I know your type. You sell out guys with talent for as much as they got 'till they can't do it no more. Well, ya ain't breakin' me. So back off 'fore I kick ya to the curb. I won't do it for some corporate scum like ya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man began to walk off in a huff, keeping the hat close to his chest. Lionel remained at his post, turning only his head as he watched him go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Would you do it for the Eye?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man stopped at the corner, his eyes widening at the word echoing in his ear. He turned around and found his foot dragging back in a stumble.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y-Ya know 'bout the Eye?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't just know about it. I'm in it." Lionel held out his hand with a smile. "Lionel Shrike."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>An open smirk formed on the man's face as he stared at his hand. "Well, shit. That's some fancy name ya got. Bet I can do ya better." He placed his hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "Name's-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We know who you are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man shook his head. "Ya do?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please. We're called the Eye for a reason. We're always watching. We know all about you. Your name's Rodney Campanelli, you specialize in illusions, and you put on a show at this corner every Friday morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney huffed. "I guess ya do your research after all. But like I said, I got bigger things to worry 'bout. I ain't got time for magic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you sure seem to make time for it. Why do you always do this show every Friday morning?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney's eyes drifted to his feet, giving one foot a kick as he shrugged. "I don't know. To make folks happy, I guess. To give 'em a break from thinkin' 'bout the war."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly. You've been doing that for other people, which is great. But what if you could give yourself that break too? You deserve to be happy doing magic too. And imagine spreading that happiness <em>outside</em> of the city. You could do this all over the country. You wouldn't have to change a thing, I promise. You'd just be doing it on a bigger platform."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel wrapped his arm around Rodney and pulled him in close to his side. Rodney's eyes continued to drift downward, his head beginning to nod as he looked over at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ya sell a good point there, Lionel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know I do. And the Eye likes you, Rodney. They like you a lot. So what do you say? Do you want to be one of us?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hint of a smile appeared on Rodney's face. "Yeah. Aight. Let's do it. Rodney Campanelli's goin' to be a big-time magic man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's the spirit! I'll be sure to let my friends know that you're in, and we'll contact you further."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel began to walk off but stopped when he heard Rodney call, "Hey, hey! Where ya headin'?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Midtown. There's someone else they want me to recruit. It's, uh, part of why I'm here. The Eye sent me out to recruit a bunch of people to join. You were at the top of the list."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, glad to know they appreciate true talent. Say, I got nowhere else to be today. Ya mind if I join ya?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel smirked with a shrug. "Why not? I could use the company."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, and I could give ya an edge." Rodney proceeded to give Lionel a playful slap to the arm as he walked beside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two men laughed as they set off through the city, their feet walking together in eager steps towards whatever tricks awaited them next.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wayne=Daniel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Lionel knocked on the door to Apt. Number 11 in a Midtown apartment complex, the sound echoing throughout the hall. He stepped back and stood with a straight back beside Rodney, his eyes wandering around the dimly lit hall. When the echo ceased, the two were left with silence in its place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney turned to Lionel with a shrug. "Maybe he ain't home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe." Lionel shook his head with a shrug. "Or he's being stubborn."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stepped towards the door and knocked again, this time being greeted by a voice on the other side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you're with my landlord, he told me the rent's not due until next week. It's clearly marked on my calendar." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel furrowed his brows and frowned. "We're not rent collectors." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's what they all say." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I...I promise we're not. We want to talk to you about an offer." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a pause on the other side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you trying to sell me something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel pressed his lips together and turned to Rodney for support, finding him shaking his head in reply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...No, not really." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two were met with silence from the voice that was soon replaced by the click of the doorknob turning. A small crack was made in the doorway, revealing a gold lock chain dangling inside it. A man's pale face poked through the crevice, showing his guests the large wire-rimmed glasses framing his face and mop of brown hair on top of his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you want?" he asked in a tense voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel raised an eyebrow at him. "Professor Wayne Kennett?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You needn't be so formal about it. Just tell me what you want then be on your way." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, uh, I-I'm Lionel Shrike. And this is Rodney Campanelli. We're, uh..." Lionel gestured between himself and Rodney. "We're here to talk to you on behalf of the Eye." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne's expression seemed to ease up, a sparkle beginning to enter his blue eyes. "Th-The Eye? As in..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "The magician organization?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door slammed shut in their faces, but the jingling of the gold chain behind it gave the two men hope that this wasn't the end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure enough, the door opened once more, this time fully revealing Wayne to them. He was dressed exactly like Lionel expected him to be, from the brown suit jacket placed over a navy wool sweater to the black pants topped off with brown dress shoes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come in, come in. The Eye is always welcome here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne stepped to the side and unfurled his arm, giving Lionel and Rodney room to step inside. Their host shut the door behind them then breezed through his apartment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he made his way into the kitchen, he said, "Your arrival was perfect timing, you know. I just finished making some tea. I hope you two like jasmine." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel and Rodney's eyes couldn't help but wander around the apartment, able to see every detail of the furniture and tables thanks to how immaculate the floors and countertops were. However, the most off-putting detail was the eyes. Almost every inch of the white walls was covered with a large portrait of either one eye or a pair of eyes, all of them aimed directly at the guests. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ya sure got a thing for eyes, don't ya?" Rodney asked, his voice uneasy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne let out a chuckle. "Yes, the eyes are most important. They're the most vital part of the human body, as they function as the key to knowing a person's entire story. However, these eyes function as guardians. They keep me in line, in a way. They remind me that the world is always watching, so it's wise for me to be on my best behavior so I won't invoke whatever wrath my fate may have in store for me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh huh..." Lionel felt his body begin to tense up the longer he stood, his gaze continuing to wander around at the portraits. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne waved at them from the kitchen, taking up a tray with three steaming cups placed on it. "Please, take a seat. I'll bring the tea to you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Broken out of their stupor, Lionel and Rodney made their way to a couch covered in a red plaid pattern. Once they took a seat, Wayne came over to them and held the tray before them. When his guests each took a cup, he set the tray down on the coffee table in the center of the room then took a seat in a brown armchair. He had an excited smile on his face as he picked up his teacup and took a small sip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, you're the first guests I've had in years. I probably wouldn't have let you in if you hadn't said you were from the Eye. B-But enough about me. What can I help you with, gentlemen?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As a matter of fact, we are here to talk about you, Wayne. We at the Eye are very impressed by your talent." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne's cheeks grew red as he tried to hide his smile behind his cup. "Why thank you, Mr. Shrike."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What kind of illusions do ya do?" Rodney asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel said, "No, no. He doesn't do illusions." He turned to Wayne and added, "He's new. I wasn't able to give him all your information before we got here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, quite alright. I always love informing others of my little hobby." Wayne set his drink down and clapped his hands with a wide smile. "You see, Mr. Campanelli, my specialty is mentalism. To put it simply, it is the art of being able to read one's mind, if you will. It's more making educated guesses about one's character and knowing the first logical choice a person will make through probability.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I began studying it and perfecting my skill back when I taught at Columbia. I always told my drama students that they needed to really look at their costars when performing scenes together in order to fully understand who they were as a person. Yes, knowing one's own character is important as well, but the person beside you helps integrate your character into the world of the scene. It lets them know who they're up against.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I made my students focus on things such as the eyes, the facial expressions, the little twitches in movement. Because those small gestures we see as minuscule in our everyday lives actually reveal much more about us than we realize. And once I found out there was an entire <em>field</em> dedicated to studying this, well, that rocked my world, as they say."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A friendly chuckle escaped Wayne's mouth as he took up his tea once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney asked, "So ya could know what Lionel and I are thinkin' and tell us? That it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney leaned back in his seat with an excited glint in his eyes. "Damn." He turned to Lionel and added, "That's real magic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For example, Mr. Shrike-" Wayne sat up in his chair and pointed at the man in question. "-your posture indicates confidence in your skills and your ability as a leader. You know exactly what you should be doing in the Eye, and that's good. But the drumming of your fingers on the arm of the couch tells me that you're nervous, almost anxious to see if this meeting goes well. Certainly a man of your skills wouldn't be worried about failing. Thus, your nerves tell me one thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smirk appeared on Wayne's face. "You let everyone believe that you're a long-standing member of the Eye, but you're really only a fresh face. You just want to make your superiors proud, is all. How long has it been? Two, three months since you first joined the Eye, Mr. Shrike?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel's face grew sullen, a flush of color appearing on his cheeks as he pursed his lips. He folded his hands in his lap and looked down at his feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," he said in a quiet voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, just as I suspected." Wayne turned to the side to face Rodney. "And you, Mr. Campanelli, are holding back something juicy from us. I'm getting a name. Starts with A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A soft sputter came out of Rodney's mouth, making Wayne snap his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Got it. M. Matt...Mike...Mick, Mickey! Mickey is the name, like-" Wayne's smile fell the longer he stared at Rodney, sympathy beginning to cloud over his eyes. "Oh. Oh, who's Mickey?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ya don't get to say his name."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney's face turned bright red as he bolted out of his seat. Before he could lurch for Wayne, he felt Lionel's arm press across his chest and push him back down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, hey, hey, none of that," he said in a tense voice. With a sigh, Lionel sat back down and faced Wayne once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, so we know that you're good at what you do. That just helps our case even further. See, the reason we're here, Wayne, is that the Eye wants you as a member."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne's face lit up at the offer, allowing some color to enter his face as he smiled. "I-It does?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh huh. They've sat in on some of your old classes and displays of mentalism and are very impressed. They think they could really benefit from having you as a part of their mission."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Eye wants <em>me</em> to work with them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel made a small smile and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>An excited exhale left Wayne's mouth as he stood up and rapidly shook Lionel's hand. "Oh yes. Yes, I would love to work for the Eye. Thank you very much, Mr. Shrike. This is an absolute honor. I will wear this title with pride. Well, secret pride, of course. This is a secret organization, and I'm fully aware of that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great. I'll let my associates know." Lionel chuckled as he stood up. "I'll have to see where the Eye will want you located. I think Boston would love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne's face grew stiff as he stared at his guests, his fingers gripping onto the edge of the chair's arms. "Y-You mean...I'd have to...to travel?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, yes. That's part of being a member. You perform in different cities across the globe to spread the Eye's message."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne's hand flew to the side of his head as he began shaking it rapidly. He marched over to the window against the wall and mumbled, "No, no, no, no, no, no, I can't. I can't, I can't go out there, no."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned against the wall and lowered his arm, his fingers raised to his lips as he bit his nails. "I thought the Eye knew everything about everyone. Don't you know that I don't travel?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, I honestly wasn't even sure I would find you here, Wayne," Lionel said. "Our records state that you resigned from Columbia three years ago and you've been off the radar since."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, because I've been here! I...I haven't..." Wayne waved his hand in front of himself to urge the words out. "I haven't left here in three years. I haven't...left this complex. There's too much happening out there. Too much harm. I can't be made a part of it. I can't be next. I can't..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel heard his voice crack as he resumed biting his nails, noticing how his eyes began to grow glossy. He took a step forward and stood opposite him at the window, offering him a kind smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wayne," he said in a quiet voice, "That's why the Eye wants you. They don't want you to be a part of all the horror out there either. They want you to be a part of stopping it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”You have a gift, Wayne. The Eye wants you to share that with people and show them how fun this world used to be. How fun it can still be. You'd be helping so many lives, Wayne. All you got to do is take that step outside. Rodney and I will be there every step of the way to help you. So what do you say? Do you want to be a part of the Eye?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne's face was unreadable as he watched Lionel speak to him. Once he was finished, he turned to Rodney and saw him nodding at him with a smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's pretty convincin', ain't he?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hint of a smile appeared on Wayne's face as he looked at his new friends. He turned back to Lionel and made a small nod, whispering, "Okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel smiled as well, extending his hand out to him. "Excellent."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took Wayne's hand and began leading him towards the door, Rodney soon following beside them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't ya worry there, Wayne," he said. "Lionel and I are goin' to show ya every inch of this place. A lot's changed in three years, but this place is still a beaut." He looked over at Lionel and asked, "So where to next, chief?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I was thinking we'd stop somewhere before meeting our next candidate. I think it's about time we get ourselves a drink."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lonnie-Merritt<br/>Moira-Rachel<br/>Henley and Lula’s characters will be more formally introduced in the next chapter, but they’re the two girls at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>There weren't many people sitting inside The Copper Pheasant, a dive bar hidden among the clusters of skyscrapers and shops in the city. Sparse patrons sat at round tables around the dimly lit space, each with a drink in their hands and talking at a low chatter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne shifted uncomfortably several times in his seat, his eyes wandering around as he drummed his fingers on the wood table. "It's my first time outside in three years, and you take me <em>here</em>?" he asked in a loud whisper to Lionel. "A bar filled with suspicious-looking...hooligans?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I know it's not ideal, but it is convenient. I told our next candidate to meet me here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, hey, ya actually talked to one of your guys?" Rodney chimed in. "Ya didn't just spring this on him like ya did with me and the Doc over here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't really have a choice. He's not as easy to locate as you two were."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney shrugged and pointed off to the side. "Well, if he don't come soon, at least we got a show comin' up to watch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel and Wayne looked over at the stage on the opposite end of the wall, the front of it covered by a sparkling silver curtain. Two microphone stands stood before it with a pair of shiny black microphones resting inside them. A sign was perched beside the stage with a periwinkle background covered in bubble designs and the words "The Chordelles" printed over it in red block letters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne sneered as he slumped his head into his arms. "Lovely. You take me to a bar with alcohol I don't drink that hosts the lowest form of performance art: Showgirls." He said the word as if it held a bitter taste in his mouth that he wanted to get rid of as quickly as possible. "Could this excursion possibly get any worse?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bar door burst open and slammed against the wall, letting the sound of raucous laughter enter the area. A white man with a large brown afro wrapped his arms around a Black woman as they stumbled inside, large smiles on their faces as they laughed at the top of their lungs. They were both decked out in bright tie-dye patterns, the woman's being on the orange headband wrapped around her forehead and the man's being printed on the yellow and pink shirt underneath his brown fringe vest. The tie-dye was paired off with their own pair of bell bottom jeans, letting their social status be seen for anyone who wished to know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are <em>hilarious</em>, baby," the woman said in a distant tone. "You got to...You got to tell everyone that when we get back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, well, who knows when that'll be? We got to find this guy I'm supposed to meet. Where the hell do you think he is?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You just got to look for someone in a yuppie suit." The woman began laughing again, making a low, stunted chuckle that the man soon joined in with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel interjected by saying, "How about right next to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The laughter ceased, and the couple looked over at the table beside them. Lionel gave them a smug smile with a raised brow while Rodney offered a friendly wave and Wayne winced with a slouch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man pointed at Lionel and asked, "Are you, uh..." He turned to the woman and mumbled, "What was his name, honey?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lionel Shrike."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lionel Shrike, right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The one and only." Lionel pushed a chair out from the table with his foot. "Have a seat, you two."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't mind if I do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two sat down in the remaining seats at the table and faced their companions with eager smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man said, "I just want to thank you, man, for giving me this opportunity. I've known about the Eye for a while, so this is an honor."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, it'll be a pleasure to have you, Lonnie." Seeing Rodney out of the corner of his eye, Lionel turned over and gestured to him. "Oh, these are my associates, Rodney and Wayne."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How ya doin', pal?" Rodney asked as he shook his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne made a simple wave as he crossed his arms, mumbling, "Hello."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, fellow magic performers," Lonnie said, his tone calm and collected.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman added, "The word is magicians, baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could also say practitioners," Wayne chimed in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie said, "Well, whatever you all are, you're all friends in my book. The name's Lonnie Abrams." He placed his hands on his chest. "However, I will soon be anointing myself as Capricorn. I'm trying to urge my fellow members to devote themselves to a period of meditation where they will discover their true name. So if you wish to call me Capricorn, you may do so." Lonnie folded his hands together and bowed his head with a small smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a blank stare, Lionel said, "Yeah, I don't think I will, if that's okay. I don't know how I'd be able to explain that to the Eye."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fair enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pointing at the woman, Lionel asked, "And who are you? I was only expecting Lonnie at this time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, right. I'm his girlfriend. We do everything together and I always thought magic was pretty cool, so I figured I'd check this out with him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, but you do know that he's being inducted into a top-secret organization, right? So you can't tell anyone about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman crossed her fingers with a smirk. "Cross my heart, man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And that goes for you too, Lonnie. Don't tell anyone else."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will keep that promise, my man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what's your name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman turned to Lonnie with a slight wince on her face, but he gave her an eager nod. With a sigh, she leaned forward and gave them a face that said, "I can't believe I'm doing this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Indigo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The men couldn't contain the snickers that escaped their throats, quickly covering their mouths and looking down at the table. When he picked his head up, Rodney revealed his smirk to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's a mouthful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, seriously. What's your name?" Lionel asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman rolled her eyes and smacked Lonnie's arm. "I told you they wouldn't like it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, so you can meditate later and see if you're given a new name. Just tell them your real one for now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman sighed. "It's Moira."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that's a lovely name," Wayne said, making his first smile of the night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira felt color flush onto her cheeks as she smiled at him. "Thanks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what do ya do?" Rodney asked Lonnie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I believe a peaceful demonstration is in order, my friend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, this is going to be good," Moira said with a smirk, rubbing her hands together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie leaned forward in his seat and held his finger before Rodney's face. "Now I don't want you to focus on my finger here. Instead, I want you to shift your eyes to the left then to the right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney furrowed his brows. "I don't see how this is magic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just trust me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a sigh, Rodney began moving his eyes to the different vantage points, his gaze shifting between different parts of the back wall of the bar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's it. Keep doing it nice and slow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney felt himself struggling to keep moving as the act continued, his eyelids beginning to come down. When he saw his volunteer's head begin to sag, Lonnie snapped his fingers before him and sat back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And sleep!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney's eyes closed in an instant, his body sagging forward as he fell into his control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel and Wayne leaned back in their chairs, letting out awed gasps. Lonnie ignored their reactions, keeping his focus on the act.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now when I snap my fingers, you're going to forget that we ever met and act as if I've just arrived here. And...awake!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie snapped his fingers in an upward sweep, bringing Rodney's body back into its upright position. Rodney opened his eyes and looked around the area then let out a sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Geez, this place is dead. Ya think I could get one of the girls comin' 'round to get us a free drink if I tell her we're performers?" He let out a laugh as he turned to the side then froze when he saw Lonnie sitting beside him. "Who the hell are ya? I don't remember ya comin' 'ere to sit with us. Are ya the guy we're here waitin' for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry. You'll remember in a moment. And sleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie snapped in a downward sweep, causing Rodney to pass out again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This time, when you wake up, you'll return to us in the present. And awake."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Lonnie snapped, Rodney picked himself up and looked around the table with wide eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell happened? Did I miss ya trick there, Lonnie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira let out a low laugh. "You were the trick, man. You were just under the influence of the Psychedelic Wonder, Mr. Lonnie Abrams."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She drummed her hands on the table while Lionel and Wayne clapped, leading Lonnie to bow before them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excellent work, my friend. Welcome to the Eye," Lionel said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you. Thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A hypnotist! How fascinating," Wayne said. "I've always wondered about the other side of the spectrum when it comes to mental manipulation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you see anything cool while you were out, man?" Lonnie asked Rodney.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, while I hypnotized you. Because I have knowledge that when I knock you out, your mind gets sent to a different plane that no one can physically enter. You can only enter it through the mind. That's why you feel so calm, man. It's like...you're dreaming but you're still awake. And what you see is always different. It's like your own personal Heaven, man. That's why hypnotism rocks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne cringed at his companion across the table. "Actually-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ladies and gentlemen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group turned towards the stage to see a single spotlight shining on the curtain, making the glitter sparkle even more. A disembodied voice echoed, "The Copper Pheasant is welcome to present for their very first night here, The Chordelles!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The table gave a polite clap as the lights in the bar dimmed, leaving only the spotlight onstage to shine. Two hands covered in purple gloves poked out from the curtain and snapped in time to the doo-wop rhythm that had begun to play through the air. Two female voices then emerged, singing a gentle scat in time to the beat of their snaps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once they finished the verse, the hands pushed through the curtain and allowed two women to step onstage and grab onto the microphones before them. They both wore the same sleeveless dress the same shade as their gloves and had their hair styled into beehives. However, the woman on stage right's hair was bright red while her partner's was dark brown.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they sang a cover of Neil Sedaka’s “Breaking Up is Hard to Do,” the two swayed from side to side in sync, occasionally throwing in swings of their arms across their bodies that aligned with the words of the song. They stole glances to one another now and then, a certain sparkle in their eyes as they did, but were quick to go back to facing their audience.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The members of the Eye's table were agape as they watched the show, completely enraptured by the women before them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they reached the third verse, the redhead grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her into her body with a twirl. When it seemed like the two were going to keep their embrace, the redhead unfurled her arm and spun her partner back to her microphone stand, resuming their synchronized movements as before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the rest of the performance, the two did their dances in place with the occasional spin led by the brunette. Once they finished the last verse, they returned to the scats they had done at the beginning of the song. The two then began to back up onstage until their backs were pressed to the curtain. With bright smiles, they each held up one of their arms and posed before their audience, holding it even when the band finished playing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crowd gave them a small applause as they moved to prepare for their next set. The Eye's table tried to shake themselves out of their stupor, their eyes blinking as they shook their heads.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira smirked as she kept her eyes on the stage. "Damn. I don't go much for that kind of music, but those girls got rhythm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who the hell are they? 'Cause I'm dyin' to get one of 'em to join us for a drink," Rodney said as he rubbed his hands together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel folded his hands on the table and watched the girls onstage with a sparkle in his eyes. "Those are our next candidates."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s the song the two girls were singing: https://youtu.be/2M584bP_FeE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beverly-Henley<br/>Lorelai-Lula</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>When their set was complete, the Chordelles stepped out of a back room with haggard expressions on their faces. The brunette pulled a brown trench coat over her body while the redhead carried a metal cage containing a white rabbit by her side. The two made their way through the dimly lit hall until they reached the main dining area. They propped themselves against the entry to the bar, where a man stood behind it cleaning a glass with a rag.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So how much did we make tonight, Charlie?" the redhead asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Charlie looked up from his work with a glare before turning away. "Enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunette stood up straighter and allowed a sparkle to enter her eyes. "Really? So we can stay for another gig?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you could do a couple more this week."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girls gasped as they turned to one another then grabbed each other's hands. They jumped up and down with a squeal before Charlie's sharp voice cut them off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you be careful, girls. If you don't tone your show down, you might not be seeing anymore past this week."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Chordelles let go and turned to him with a sneer. The redhead repeated, "Tone it down?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You heard me. I saw what you were doing up there. If you keep it up, I don't know how much more dough you'll be giving me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But we've been doing the same routine for years," the brunette said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, maybe it's time for a change. Clean up your act by tomorrow, or you're not going to <em>have</em> an act tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The redhead scoffed as she bent down to pick up the rabbit cage. "We'll see about that, Charlie. Come on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She brushed against the brunette's shoulder before walking off, leading her partner to follow in her trail. Before they could make their way to the door, a voice entered their ears that made them stop in their tracks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great show tonight, ladies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Chordelles looked over to see Lionel smiling at them from his table, his friends giving them a similar gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Color began to appear on the brunette's pale face as she turned towards them. "You really thought so?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah. Ya dames got some pipes in ya," Rodney said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira added, "You sure know how to dance too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smirk formed on the redhead's face. "Finally, a group with some good taste." She took a step towards the table. "Mind if we join you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be my guest." Lionel gestured over to the two empty chairs on the opposite side of the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Chordelles sauntered over to the seats and sat down, the redhead letting out a sigh as she did. The brunette folded her hands together as she placed them on the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We don't get many people that like us," she said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney scoffed. "Get out of town."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah, she's telling the truth." The redhead looked down at her lap, a twinge of sadness in her voice. "If you only knew how many gigs we've lost in this city after just one show. And it's all for the same shit too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's that?" Wayne asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Chordelles glanced at each other with a smirk. In one move, the redhead wrapped her arm around the brunette and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, wait, wait."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Each of the Horsemen's eyes turned onto Merritt, bringing the room into a stunned silence as Li stopped his story.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Staring at his host with wide eyes, Merritt asked, "There are lesbians in this story?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lesbians existed in the 60s, Merritt," Daniel said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, and you're saying that to the only LGBT+ member of this group. Now I am talking to Li here." Merritt shook his head with a sigh as he turned back to face Li, leaning forward in his seat. "So you mean to tell me that there are lesbians in this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Li's eyes darted back and forth, almost dumbfounded by the question. "Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like actual lesbians?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't just throw that in at the last minute for brownie points?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, they're actual people. They were very successful at balancing their careers in the Eye and their singing gigs. And in the 70s, they moved out to California, adopted two kids and a dog, and are still living out there today. They sent my grandmother and I red envelopes for Chinese New Year last year."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merritt leaned back in his seat, a smile growing on his face. "<em>Nice</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the Chordelles pulled away from their kiss, they turned back to their companions with matching smirks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The redhead explained, "And we're not ashamed of it either. The guys that hire us, well, they think otherwise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They think our dancing gives us away," the brunette said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmhm. So we've just been hopping from gig to gig across NYC." The redhead raised an eyebrow at the others, her voice taking on a warning tone. "You guys don't have a problem with it, do you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no!" The group gave the same emphatic answers as they held up their hands in surrender.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pointing between himself and Moira, Lonnie said, "Moira and I have done our fair share of sharing the love between those who align themselves as being either male or female."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me. You're safe here," Lionel told the girls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The redhead sighed. "What a relief. We finally got some friends in this town." She sat up straighter in her seat with a proud smile. "The name's Beverly Limony. This is Lorelai Hart."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai responded by making a small wave with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel replied, "It's a pleasure. I'm Lionel Shrike, and this is Rodney, Wayne, Lonnie, and Moira."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what do you do?" Lorelai asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, as of today, we're all members of the Eye."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly and Lorelai gasped as they glanced between each other then back at the others.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Eye. Like...the <em>Eye</em> Eye?" the latter asked. "Like the magic Eye?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The very same."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Lori and I would do <em>anything</em> to join them. 'Cause we do magic too, you know." Beverly shrugged. "I-It's a side thing, though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, we know," Lionel said. "And that's why we're here. We want you two to join."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"U-Us? You really want two little nobody singers in the Eye?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course. The Eye doesn't discriminate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can we?" Lorelai asked Beverly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Absolutely!" Beverly leaned over and grabbed Lionel's hand, giving it a rapid shake. "Thank you. Thank you, Lionel. You won't regret this. I promise. We're really very good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel chuckled as he pulled his hand back. "I don't doubt it, girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What kind of tricks do you do?" Wayne asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney heaved a sigh. "Glad ya asked this time, pal." He faced the girls while pointing at Lonnie. "Last time I asked that, this fella over here decided to hypnotize me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie folded his hands and bowed his head. "You're welcome."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly chuckled as she picked up the rabbit cage from the floor and placed it on her lap. "Well, I do fun little tricks with Jeannie. You know, making her disappear and reappear somewhere else, things like that. I also have some birds back at our place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, animals. They say one should never work with them in show business, but I'd be happy to welcome them here. After all, the rules of magic are much different than the theater," Wayne said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira gestured to Lorelai. "What about you, honey?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai folded her hands on the table then pulled them apart, revealing a deck of cards in between them. She began shuffling them in an elaborate fashion, making them form into a fan or tossing them one on top of the other. Once they were back into a neat deck, Lorelai pressed her hands together and waved her palms over each other. When she pulled them away, the cards had vanished from sight, revealing nothing but her empty palms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sleight of hand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group responded with noises of awe as they applauded, making Lorelai's smile grow wider the longer it went on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excellent work," Lonnie said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney asked, "Do ya think we could see a couple more?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girls turned to each other and shrugged. Beverly said, "We have nowhere to be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do ya say, Lionel? We could have a magic show tonight, just the, uh..." Rodney did a quick head count. "-seven of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel seemed to be deep in thought as he looked over the table, his head nodding as it moved around. After a moment, he leaned back in his seat with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know what? Yeah. Let's stay right here. We're all together now, we're all celebrating initiation, it's a Friday night. I think we deserve a proper party for it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel grabbed his glass and slammed it down with a hard thud. "Ladies, gentlemen, drinks are on me tonight."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Half-empty glasses of alcohol stood around the Eye's table, the refills untouched as the group laughed with one another in a daze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, listen. Listen," Lionel slurred as he leaned over the table, his eyes resting at a squint. "Houdini...Houdini was ahead of his time. The guy could...wrap himself up-" He crossed his arms over his chest for a moment. "-in chains like...like a blanket. A cozy little blanket."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel grabbed an ice cube from Beverly's glass and held it in the air. "And he'd do it aaaaaall the way at the top of a buildling. So he's wrapped up in chains, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right," Lonnie said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right. So then, he'd fall-" Lionel dropped the ice cube into his glass, watching it pop from within. "-into a pool of water. He's still in the chains!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney imitated the noise of an explosion when the ice cube fell, his hand rising as he let out a breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel continued, "And then, in <em>seconds</em>, he floated right back up and poof! No more chains. And he was doing this shit when, when there weren't even freaking <em>cars</em>, man!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Crazy shit," Moira said as he shook her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean it. I mean it. Houdini was <em>the</em> man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hold it. Hold it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Horsemen's eyes turned onto Dylan, seeing him lean forward in his chair with furrowed brows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no. Come on, Li. What are you pulling?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not pulling anything, Dylan," Li said with a nervous laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you are. Come on. My dad was never a heavy drinker. He'd have one drink at a party tops. He never pushed himself to be that drunk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smirk fell onto Li's face as he shrugged. "I guess you didn't know your father as well as you thought you did."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone's parents have skeletons in their closet, Dylan," Merritt said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack added, "Yeah, and the sixties were a wild time, man. Anything went back then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Merritt will tell you." Lula pointed at him. "You remember what the sixties were like, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um, considering the fact that I was <em>three</em> when this story was happening, no."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fair enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan shook his head as he turned back to Li. "Next, you're going to tell me that my dad smoked a joint with these guys."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I haven't gotten to that part of the story yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, <em>what</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, if you want to see some real magic around here," Beverly said, "You got to go to Coney Island. Tha-That's where it's <em>at</em>. They do stuff with the...the freak shows. Crazy stuff. I wish...I wish I could pull off the kind of stuff they do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne chuckled as he slouched in his seat. "Is that our next stop, Lionel? Are we going to...the be-yutiful Coney Island to pick up some freaks?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, you better watch your mouth over there." Moira leaned over the table with a point, barely able to keep her eyes open. "The freak shows over there, they...they, um..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're not good," Lonnie spoke up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're not good! Thank you, baby. They're not good! No, they're not good because it's all bullshit. Those people aren't really freaks. No, the Man told them they were so, so they can give him money."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Houdini's makin' 'em be the freaks?" Lorelai asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no. The...The real Man. Society."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The pigs," Lonnie said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The pigs! The goddamn cops! Th-They're the freaks 'round here. They're the freak show."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly threw her head back with a groan. "Don't get me started."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're making this war worse," Lorelai added. "Always...yelling at us about what we...can or can't do. I mean, this is America!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah!" Lionel and Moira said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aren't we supposed to...be able to do whatever we want?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Amen." Moira picked up her glass and leaned over to tap it against Lorelai's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "I'm telling you, the war's just doing more harm than good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The war killed my brother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every eye turned onto Rodney, who looked down at his lap with a small nod. They sat up straighter in their seats, feeling themselves sober up so they could listen to him. Once he saw everyone looking at him, Rodney did the same and cleared his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mickey was my older brother. We did everythin' together, me and him. When we was walkin' on the street, we felt like we owned 'em. He taught me everythin' I know. Well, not the magic stuff. That was all me. But he...he taught me how to flirt, how to drive, how to...survive." Tears began to mist over in his eyes. "Then, Mickey got drafted, so he shipped out. We'd hear from him now and then...and then, we didn't. Then, we got the news."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney nodded to himself as he tucked in his lips. "Mickey was a good kid. He did nothin' wrong. And they took him from us so he could get what <em>they</em> wanted! They want to win so badly over there that they were willin' to kill him. It just...makes ya feel so small, ya know? Like you're nobody 'round 'ere. And I ain't ever felt like that 'fore they took Mickey from me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The war's what kept me in," Wayne spoke up in a quiet voice. "When this all started three years ago, it made me...shut down. I didn't want to be a part of a world that joined in acts of violence so...so <em>willingly</em>. And then, I started thinking, 'Sure, the war's across an entire continent...but what happens when it comes here? You're through. You don't have anything that can help you survive out there. You're just a man who pretends to read minds.' So I stayed inside to...t-t-t-to make sure that they couldn't hurt me. But all that did was make me feel worse."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sharp silence fell over the group, no one wanting to make eye contact with one another. The lightbulb in Lionel's head eventually turned on, making his eyes grow wide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's why we're here," he said in a quiet voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group turned to look at him and waited for him to pick his head up and continue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's why we do magic. That's what the Eye is for. We want to make sure that people aren't drowning in their sorrow. We tell them that there's still people who just want to do some good. We find the bad people a-and serve them justice. We give them hope that things can be better. And that's what we're going to do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel pounded his fist on the table. "Why don't we form a group? A-A magic troupe that goes around the country and exposes all these bad people together rather than go our separate ways after tonight. We can give America the hope they need that things can get better, th-that there's other things out there besides the war."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As fun as that sounds, Lionel," Wayne said, "I've done my research and the American division of the Eye has never had a group. They've all had separate performers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, that's what pioneers are, right? They're the first to do something. So let's be pioneers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love it," Lorelai said, taking Beverly's hand into hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly gave it a squeeze and added, "Let's do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm in," Rodney said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie said, "Me too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne smiled to himself with a shrug. "Alright. I'll come as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira drummed her fingers on the table with a nervous smile. "W-Wait. How do I fit into this? <em>Do</em> I fit into this? I mean, I don't do magic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel asked, "What, uh...What about an emcee? You know, introduce each act and whatnot. Can you do that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, you bet. I've led a rally or two in the park, and trust me, I am <em>loud</em>. I can do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excellent." Lionel rubbed his hands together with smirk. "We're doing this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're doing this!" Beverly said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group then raised their glasses and clinked them together with a cheer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel said, "I'll talk with the Eye about this tomorrow. I think they're going to love it."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel could barely register what his colleague had said as he stood inside the walls of Belvedere Castle, the New York headquarters for the Eye. He followed her around the wide rooms with little sunlight streaming in through the tapestried windows, trying to keep up with her pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He asked in a breathless voice, "N-No? What do you mean, 'no?'"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It means exactly what the word means, Lionel. No."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wei Ling Bu Bu tided up around each room, picking up loose blueprints from tables and shelving books depicting different magic tricks back into their rightful places. She barely looked at Lionel as they moved from room to room, exhaustion creeping into her tone the longer their conversation went on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel said, "But I feel like this idea has a lot of merit to it, you know? Rather than one person performing and doing all of the heavy lifting, it'd be a whole group of magicians. That could really communicate this idea o-of coming together and unity that America needs right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I'm telling you that there are more important things the Eye needs to focus on right now. We already have enough group acts as it is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In Europe and Asia, yeah. Not in North America."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"North America is lacking magicians as it is. That's why we need as many people as we can get right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I couldn't agree more, Bu Bu. But shouldn't we be trying to help these individuals develop their skills? What better way to do that than by making them work with other people?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bu Bu tilted her head back and sighed. She turned around to face Lionel, her hand resting on her pregnant stomach as she leaned against a table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lionel, I came here on a thirteen-hour flight yesterday so I could prepare for this month's conference of world division leaders. Granting a new member permission to create a group comprised of other members that haven't even been with us a <em>day</em> is not among the topics that will be discussed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And it doesn't have to be. All I need is one senior member's blessing for it." Lionel took Bu Bu's hands into his, giving them a squeeze as he gave her a desperate glance. "Bu Bu, we're friends, aren't we? Can't you do this one thing for me? I'll do anything you need me to if you let me do this. I will babysit for your son whenever you need me to. Just say when, and I will be on the first flight to China."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bu Bu closed her eyes and laughed to herself, a smile creeping onto her face. Taking a silent breath, she looked at Lionel with kind eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lionel, you're a good man. Your big heart is just what the Eye needs to help us grow and succeed. And I know that you will do great things the longer you are with us. That's what you need to focus on right now. You need to focus on what <em>you</em> can do as a magician. I know we asked you to recruit other members, but that is where your relationship with them ends. They will learn what to do with their abilities in time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But right now, they need someone to lean on. They're lost and scared and don't know how to use their abilities. I think this is how I'm going to find the development you want from me. I want to teach them how great magic is and what the Eye can do. It's a win-win for us. Please, Bu Bu. Let me at least try."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bu Bu stared at Lionel for some time, taking his words in. He was beginning to make good points that helped both of their cases. The way he spoke about the new members and his idea for them showcased the passion and dedication he had when he had been recruited himself. It was always what she had loved about him. The least she could do was give him a chance to show it off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bu Bu lowered her head with a sigh before holding up her finger. "One show. That's what you get for now. You can choose anywhere in the city to perform it, and you can use our warehouse in Queens for rehearsals. If it goes well, your group can continue performing. If it doesn't, you return to recruitment and they have to work on their own."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel let out a breath and practically jumped off the floor. An excited laugh left his throat as he threw his arms around Bu Bu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you. Thank you, thank you. We'll get started right away. I promise you won't regret this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I better not. I care about you too much to see your talent go to waste."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good luck with the conference." Lionel then raced off in the other direction, his voice echoing through the castle, "Thanks again!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bu Bu shook her head as she watched him go, unable to hold back a smile. She then returned to the work before her, mumbling to herself in Chinese about how Lionel was going to be the death of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel pushed the doors open to an abandoned warehouse in Five Points, letting copious amounts of dust into the air. He pushed the clouds aside and stepped inside, his hands on his hips as he stood in the sparse sunlight coating the empty space.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After taking a breath, he turned around and saw his new friends wandering inside, noises of awe coming out of their mouths as they looked around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here we are. Our new rehearsal space."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is amazing!" Moira said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly added, "The acoustics in here must be <em>tight</em>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So the Eye's really letting us perform together?" Lorelai asked Lionel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. It took a little coercing, but I was able to win them over to the idea. And now, we're going to have our first show in two days. So we better start rehearsing as soon as possible."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Far out. Let the magic show begin," Lonnie said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly said, "Wait. I just thought of something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All eyes turned towards her, making her jump in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fighting the tension entering her body, she asked, "What's our group's name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that." Wayne began to walk over to a table along a wall and sat on top of it, rubbing his hands together with a large smile. "I spent the night trying to create names for ourselves, and there was one that I thought fit us the best. I think we should call ourselves the Spectres!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne held out his hands for dramatic effect, watching as his new teammates stared at him with blank faces. Rodney was the first one to voice his opinion on the subject.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell is a spectre?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne's smile fell, bringing him to slump his shoulders. "It's another word for ghost. I thought that it was fitting for our purpose since we're supposed to be mysterious entities that pop out from the shadows, try to fulfill a vengeance, then disappear once more."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now you see us, now you don't," Lonnie said with a sage nod.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne pointed at him. "Precisely."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel nodded as well, his arms crossed. "You know, I like it. It's snappy and it'll stay on everyone's minds." He turned to the others and shrugged. "All in favor of the Spectres?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The team chorused their agreement and shrugged, making Wayne's smile grow bigger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright then. Well, Spectres, let's put on a magic show."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group then let out a cheer and dispersed about the warehouse, ready to formally begin their careers as magicians.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>People slowly poured into a small Off-Broadway theater, their chatter bouncing against the walls as they took a seat. No one was exactly sure as to why they were there. They had been receiving mysterious flyers in their mailboxes and seeing vague ads in the newspaper all week. All it had said was that there would be a show of some kind at this theater on a specific date and time. And who didn't love a good show?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel poked his head out of the curtain and watched the audience enter the theater, squeezing the velvet in his fist with a hum. He soon turned around to face the Spectres, who were huddled close behind him backstage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Man, it looks great out there," Lionel said. "We practically have a full house."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A full house?" Lorelai repeated, turning her wide eyes onto Beverly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her girlfriend added, "We've never performed for a full house before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai squeezed her hand. "Are you nervous?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No way. We've been preparing for this our whole lives."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girls let out an excited squeal before pulling in for a quick kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney made his way over to Wayne, who sat on a crate to pick at his cuticles. "How 'bout you, jitterbug?" he asked as he sat beside him. "Ya nervous?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne let out a laugh. "Certainly not. You forget that my entire career revolves around performing. It's about time I make a comeback."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How about Hollaren? Is he here?" Moira asked as she joined Lionel beside the curtain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup." Lionel pointed through the curtain to show her a brunet man in a gray suit sitting down on stage left. He turned over to Lonnie, who stood in the corner with his arms crossed, and said, "Nice work getting him here, Lonnie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. He just happened to be watching my rally. His easily impressionable mind is what did the trick."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel chuckled then peeked through the curtain, checking the theater one last time. "I think they're ready. Are we?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Spectres nodded and chorused their approval with eager smiles on their faces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel clapped his hands and led them into a huddle. "Alright, guys. Whatever happens today determines how we spend the rest of our lives. We either tour the country and continue doing magic as a team, or we go our separate ways. But I want you to know that no matter how this show goes, we're still in the Eye. We're still good enough to be here. And I'll be proud of you either way." Lionel placed his hand in the middle with a sparkle in his eyes. "We got this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The others placed their hands on top of his then threw them up in unison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We got this!" they cheered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel pat Moira on the back. "Alright, Moira. You're up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, maestro."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira gripped onto the curtain and took a deep breath, hearing a drum roll echo from the side of the stage. Once the rim shot was hit, she pulled them apart and stepped out on the stage. A warm spotlight made her glow before the audience, her light being the only one in the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ladies and gentlemen!" she said in a booming voice. There was a certain lilt to her tone as she moved across the stage and gestured to the audience, making her resemble a true emcee putting on a show.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Welcome to the magic show of the year. I'll be your fabulous host as I lead you through the mystic arts, greeting you with people from the farthest reaches of the universe who have come to delight you with the powers they possess. My name is Moira, and that is a name you certainly won't forget after tonight. Because I am going to introduce you to a few friends of mine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira stepped to the side of the curtain and gestured to the break in it, allowing each Spectre to step out at their introduction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's been hiding in the shadows for several years, but he still knows every little secret that goes on in your head. And he will wait for just the right moment to strike. Here he is. Mr. Wayne Kennett!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne stepped out from the curtain and folded his hands over his chest, bowing with a smile before stepping off to the side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This little lady's language is all animal. She speaks in the tongues of rabbit, bird, and even snake and can make them bend to her every will. Give it up for Beverly Limony!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly ran out and wrapped one arm over her body, giving the audience an elegant bow before running off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This fella can do anything he puts his mind to. You name it, he can make it come true. He's the real magic man here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, Rodney Campanelli!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney ran out then stood at the front of the stage, waving to the audience and giving several people a wink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now you see her, now you don't. She can pop up out of nowhere then disappear in a snap, so you never know where she might be. Let's hear it for Lorelai Hart!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai ran to the front of the stage, waving both of her hands with a bright smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He can look right into the very depths of your soul and twist it to his own bidding. He's convincing, he's clever-" Moira placed her hand beside her mouth and lowered her voice. "-And he's pretty damn handsome, if I do say so myself. Ladies and gentlemen, Lonnie Abrams!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie slowly walked onstage and gave the audience peace signs as he smiled at them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And last but definitely not least, you can never hold this fella back for long. He'll always know just the right trick to break a few locks and chains. He's my good friend, Mr. Lionel Shrike!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The audience clapped the loudest for Lionel as he stepped out to face them, bowing in a similar way that Wayne had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the group was together, Lionel waved at the audience and said, "Hello, everyone. We are-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Spectres!" the group chorused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel continued, "We've put together some magic tricks for you tonight, and you lucky people will get to witness them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Boy, do we have a show for you," Moira said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They certainly did have a show for them. Each Spectre presented a special trick for the audience, amazing them with wonders galore. Wayne and Lonnie worked together to hypnotize and pry some little secrets out of audience members' minds, Rodney presented several small illusions, Beverly and Lorelai worked together to make a pair of doves disappear then reappear, and Lionel freed himself from inside a crate while handcuffed. Each trick was met with great applause, and it made each person's chest soar with delight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The show began to wind down as the evening went on, leading the Spectres into their greatest trick. Moira stood center stage in her spotlight and waited for the rim shot so she could begin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ladies and gentlemen, you are not going to want to look away for a second. Because Rodney and Lorelai are going to bring you down into the magic. They're here tonight to take you into...the magic elevator."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira waved her hands as she walked to the side of the stage, letting Rodney and Lorelai take the lead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Say, Lori," the former said, "Ya ever wish ya could just go somewhere in a flash? Ya don't got to walk so far or nothin'?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I sure do," Lorelai said with a nod.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, let me show ya how I do it. See, I got this elevator that I can make appear anywhere I want. And when ya step in, poof! It takes ya where ya want to go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's amazing! How about we bring it here for our show?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I couldn't agree more. Here we go!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two took several steps back then tilted their heads up towards the ceiling. Rodney held his arms up and continuously waved them, ushering a thin gray box to fall down from the rafters. There were no wires showing that the box was being pulled in any way, so it truly looked as if it appeared out of nowhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once it touched ground, Lorelai waved her hands over the front while Rodney opened the door. Lionel stepped out of the box and shook his head, feigning dizziness amid the audience's gasps and applause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoa! How'd I get here?" he asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney placed his hand on his shoulder. "Glad ya could join us, chief."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Say, guys. I think we should get someone else to try out this fun elevator," Lorelai said as she looked out at the audience.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel said, "I think that's a great idea. Let's see who we can get to join us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The spotlight then moved over the audience, prompting the drum roll to start up again. The rim shot hit once it settled on the man they were looking at before the show started, making the audience clap for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You, sir! Come on up!" Lionel said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man then sheepishly made his way onstage, the applause buzzing in his ear with each step. When he stood beside Lionel, the magician wrapped his arm around him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks for joining us tonight, sir. What's your name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"George," he said quietly, forming a smile on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, George, let me tell you how this works. You're going to step inside that box, close your eyes, and feel yourself lift up to your destination. When you open them, you're going to be standing right outside the theater. So we want you to come back in once you do so everyone can see that the trick worked."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ya ain't gettin' away from us that easy," Rodney said, making the audience laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel asked, "Sound easy enough?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, sure. I'm ready."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I knew you would be. You got some spirit in you. I like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai opened the door of the box, letting Lionel lead George inside. Once George stood in the box, he looked around it with a wandering eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Remember to close your eyes, George. Don't open them until you touch down," Lionel said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>George gave him a thumbs up then stood still as Lorelai closed the box shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group then stepped back and watched as Rodney waved over it, prompting it to lift back up. Once it hovered high above the stage, Lorelai joined in on the wave. When they stopped, the door swung open, revealing the box to be empty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The audience awed at the trick and clapped for it, some even whistling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Okay, George! You can come in now!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The theater was brought to a hush as everyone's heads whipped towards the front doors. However, none of them opened, instead staying closed with no sign of anyone on the other side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"George?" Lionel asked again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When there seemed to be no sign of their volunteer outside, he clapped his hands and moved to the center of the stage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excellent. Now, the real show can begin. Ladies and gentlemen, we're here tonight to let you join in on a little secret with us. We're not just magicians. We're do-gooders. And we want to do some good for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You all know who that man was," Moira said, joining their side. "George Hollaren, insurance agent and founder of Central Insurance. We also know how he swindled all of you out of money within the last year so he could pocket it for himself. Well, tonight, we are here to fix that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We used our magic elevator here to send Mr. Hollaren right where he belongs," Lorelai said. "And while he was standing here onstage with us, I managed to pluck something off of him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She waved her arm to reveal a thick checkbook made of brown leather. "Behold! The Personal Hollaren Checkbook."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She then opened it and flipped through several checks, showing them to all be filled in. "And we have filled these checks in with each of your names and the amount that is owed to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. Hollaren may have stolen from ya once, but now he's goin' to pay it all back for ya," Rodney said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The audience gasped at the trick then erupted in applause, some even cheering and taking to their feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other Spectres joined their teammates onstage so they could stand together in a line. As they smiled out at the audience, they yelled, "We are the Spectres! Good night!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel was quick to throw down powder onstage, creating a puff of smoke to disappear through. As the group fell through the floor of the stage to escape, they could still hear the thunderous applause of approval ringing in their ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel was brought out of his practicing at the Spectre hideout the next day by a thud pounding on the door. He looked over at it then walked over to open it, poking his head out to check the scene. When he found no one there, he looked down to see a newspaper at his feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel picked it up and saw the front page on display, a glossy picture of George Hollaren being arrested by police as he was pulled out of the "elevator" staring at him. Placed underneath it was a note that read, "Nice work." A symbol of an eye was placed in the bottom right corner, telling him exactly who sent it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With wide eyes, Lionel brought the paper inside and stood before the others. The group looked up at him and saw the shock on his face, making them grow stiff and halt their practice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it?" Lonnie asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We did it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel showed them the newspaper and note, making them gasp and form their mouths into small O's. Lionel's smile grew wider as he made a slow nod.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We did it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Spectres erupted in a cheer and embraced in a group hug, sealing their fate together as the first American Eye group. Now, their dream was real. And it was time to prepare for their next show.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The Spectres continued to lead successful careers as the newest magic troupe to cross the country. They traveled to every coast to perform, showing off their tricks for people in need of some levity while also giving back to them. They stole from every corrupt businessman the Eye presented them with, making them return their money to those who needed it most. The Spectres loved every minute of it. They had been working their entire lives to be a part of this movement, and it almost felt unreal for them to finally be doing it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their days weren't always filled with work, though. Most of the time, the group simply enjoyed each other's company. They set about decorating their headquarters with different tie dye patterns, throw rugs, and magic memorabilia that could inspire them and help them with their tricks. Once it all finally came together, the group stood back and admired their work. Their little space had become a home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was also fun to be had in other parts of the country as well. Beverly and Lorelai lined up their tour dates alongside their magic shows. When they weren't performing alongside the Spectres, they were singing as the Chordelles to full houses in nearby dive bars every night. The Spectres attended each show and cheered the loudest for them, supporting their friends each step of the way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the group wasn't rehearsing for their shows or watching the girls sing, they would frequent every bar they could find or try new types of weed, embracing the decade to the fullest. For them, life couldn't get any better. But for others, the Spectres made their life a living hell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony Vandeberg stomped through the F.B.I. headquarters in Washington D.C., wearing a hard glare on his face. Carrying a small stack of papers, he entered a room bustling with agents on the phone or sorting through papers at desks scattered about the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony stood over a desk in the center of the room, where Randy Lipka was spinning around in his chair to place the telephone on his desk back down. He jumped when he heard the <em>slam</em> of Tony's hands against the papers and turned his head up to look at his stern partner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the fuck is this?" Tony asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Our next case."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Randy. You're joking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wish I was."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony held up the top paper, displaying a picture of the Spectres onstage at one of their shows. "Magicians? They want us to go after magicians?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy opened his mouth to explain but was stopped by Tony pacing back and forth before the desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell is so wrong with magicians? Don't we have bigger national issues to worry about with Vietnam right now? What, are the magicians f-fighting against us? Are they posing a threat to national security?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're robbing companies of their money and giving it out to the general public."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony stopped pacing and turned to Randy with furrowed brows. "Huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy narrowed his eyes. "Did you even read the case, Vandeberg?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I started to. But I was so thrown by the fact that our issue here is people that pull goddamn rabbits out of hats for a living that I just had to see if this was a joke."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy sighed as he leaned forward on his desk. "Why do I even bother?" he mumbled. He turned back up to Tony and said, "They're a group of people calling themselves the Spectres. They perform their shows unannounced, do their tricks for a while, lure their target, then expose them to the crowd. No one's been able to catch them yet because they seem to disappear right at the end of each show."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bullshit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. They probably can't catch 'em 'cause they're not quick enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what are we supposed to do about it? Do you have info on them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy turned the picture of the Spectres around so their faces were aimed at Tony. He pointed at Beverly and Lorelai and said, "These two, identified as Beverly Limony and Lorelai Hart, are performing a side gig as singers called the Chordelles. There's nothing suspicious about them yet. They just seem to be a normal dive routine. But they were seen performing here in the city two nights ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy rifled through the papers to reveal a surveillance photo of Beverly and Lorelai leaving a club together late at night. Tony stared at the photo for some time, nodding to himself as he took the information in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy then returned to the group picture and pointed at Lionel. "And this man, Lionel Shrike, was found here in the city yesterday." He pulled out another picture that showed Lionel walking down a crowded street.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony picked his head up to look at Randy. "So their next show is somewhere here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy pointed at him with a smirk. "Bingo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's great. So we can just catch them at their next show."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not that easy, Vandeberg. The Spectres don't announce their performances. It seems that a select group of people get invited and are required to keep any information about it top secret."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, someone's bound to slip up and say something, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy tucked in his lips and shook his head. "They seem to be dedicated fans."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony crossed his arms and threw his head back with a sigh. "So what? We just have to wait until we get a call about a robbery occurring at some theater?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pretty much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The phone on Randy's desk began to jiggle before them, its ringing echoing around the room. The two men turned to look at it for a moment then faced each other, finding themselves cracking a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy then reached over to grab it and pressed it to his chest. "I think that's our cue."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Spectres ran out of their latest venue in a dash, the back door bursting open as they stepped back into the sunlight. They leaned up against the brick wall of the theater to catch their breath, some of them groaning while they did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I almost thought we weren't going to make it," Lorelai said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney threw his fist up in the air with a smile. "We was on fire in there! I think that was our best crowd yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I couldn't agree more," Lionel said. "Great job, guys."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, we can't take all the credit," Moira said, her back against the wall with her arms crossed. "You did a good job too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel waved his hand at her and looked away, a bashful grin creeping onto his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, really. The crowd seemed to like your act too," Lonnie said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, but you guys do the heavy lifting. I'm not in the show that much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly shrugged. "Maybe you should be in it more. You don't always have to be the guy pulling the strings, Lionel. Being under the strings can be fun too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel let her words ring out in his head for a moment, the color returning to his face. He couldn't help but admit that it felt good when he was doing his tricks during their shows. It was what he had hoped to be doing when he joined the Eye, after all. He'd gotten so used to the Eye using him for their internal affairs that he'd forgotten about what he loved to do in the first place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaking himself back to reality, Lionel shrugged at the group. "I don't know. Maybe for our next show, we can work something out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right on!" Rodney said. He bumped into Wayne and added, "If we could break this one out of his shell, we can do it for ya too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, don't bring me into this," Wayne said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel laughed as he turned a corner. "Yeah, maybe. Hey, I'm just going to do surveillance. I'll meet up with you guys in a minute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked through an alleyway next to the theater and crept through the shadows, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of commotion. Once on the other side, he looked around the block to find it empty of any law enforcement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel shrugged with a hum and turned back into the alley. Just as his foot crossed over, a voice said, "Lionel Shrike!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel tensed up and gulped as he closed his eyes. He slowly turned himself around to find Tony and Randy walking over to him. They were no longer dressed in their work suits but in everyday clothes, looking just like anyone else wandering through the city.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy said, "We saw your show in there. That's some great work you're doing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The free cash was pretty great too. Thanks, man," Tony said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy glared at his partner out of the corner of his eye, but Lionel didn't seem to notice. He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at his feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, well, thank you. We're just fighting the real fight, you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I couldn't agree more." Randy held out a notepad with a large grin. "Could we have an autograph?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, sure!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel was so exhilarated by the offer that he took the pad without a second thought. He held his hand over the paper for a moment then sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit. I don't have a pen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that's okay. We do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel registered the clicking sound that filled the air too late, and he looked down to find handcuffs tightened around his wrists. He tilted his head back and let out a deep sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lionel Shrike, you're under arrest by orders of the F.B.I.," Tony said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two men stepped on either side of Lionel and began leading him towards their truck, but Lionel pushed himself away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah. I can do it myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hiding in the alleyway, Moira watched from the shadows as Lionel stepped inside the truck, sitting himself down in defeat. She gasped as the doors slammed shut to seal him inside then drove off through the city.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira took off and made it back to the rest of the group, saying, "Lionel's been arrested!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Th-These two F.B.I. guys came and took him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit! This is bad news," Lonnie said. "How are we going to do the next show without him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoa, we ain't leavin' him behind, right? Lionel's one of us," Rodney said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai asked, "But where would he be? Do we know where the F.B.I. keep their prisoners?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Probably at their headquarters," Wayne said. "I saw where it was when we first arrived."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great. So we just sneak into the F.B.I. and steal one of their prisoners. It should be easy enough," Beverly said in a monotone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira said, "Guys, this is what we've been working towards. We have to be able to work together as a group offstage as well as onstage. That's how the Eye will see us really shine. Look, I have an idea, but I need all of you to be in for it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira waved her hands at the Spectres to bring them closer to her. Once they were in a huddle, she elaborated on her plan to rescue their leader from their greatest foe.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Tony shoved Lionel into a seat inside an interrogation room, the walls a blinding white under the fluorescent lights. Lionel clenched his fists inside his handcuffs, the metal tightening on his wrists. He glared ahead at the two-way mirror on the wall before him, hoping Tony's partner was on the other side to see the gesture he was giving him through his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure enough, Randy watched him with crossed arms, a low chuckle leaving his mouth. "Yeah, keep being difficult, buddy. We'll get you to talk at some point."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony glowered over Lionel and gave him a stern point. "Don't even think about moving, pal. I'm going to get my boss in here to talk to you. And he <em>hates</em> magicians."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel said nothing in response, instead watching Tony turn around and shut the door behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony made his way to Randy's side with a spring in his step, letting out an excited laugh. "I sure showed him, didn't I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, yeah. He's definitely scared of you now," Randy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony noticed it and gave him a small smack to the arm. "What, you don't think I can be intimidating?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When you're in the right mood, maybe. But that was not the right mood."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony was about to respond when he saw something white enter the corner of his eye. The two men had turned the corner to find a rabbit sitting at the end of the hallway, its nose twitching up and down by the second.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lipka, please tell me you see the rabbit too," Tony said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy nodded. "I was worried it was just me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two approached the animal and bent over it, their brows furrowed together with a sneer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell...?" Randy said as he reached down to pet it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crackling of the speakers above them made them jump up and stand upright, their eyes focused on the box in the corner of the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good afternoon, gentlemen!" Moira's voice rang out. "You are in for a treat today because you—yes, you—are being treated to a very special performance by the infamous, the fabulous, the spectacular Spectres! That's right. We are hosting a one-night only performance for you today right here at F.B.I. headquarters. And we hope that you boys enjoy <em>every</em> <em>second</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“First up, we got that divine duo of ladies here to set the mood for you. Gentlemen, give it up for Beverly and Lorelai!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony felt a tug at his waist that caused him to look over to the right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looking for this?" Lorelai asked with a smirk, her fingers dangling the key to Lionel's room before him. She clenched it in her fist then waved her hands over one another, never taking her eyes off the agents. When she unclenched her hands, they showed nothing but her white palms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where the hell is the key?" Tony asked, taking a step forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai stepped back, keeping her hands up and gasping. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to a girl like that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before they could retaliate, another white blur flashed before the men's eyes, causing them to follow it. A dove was flying past them in the hallway, carrying the key in its beak as its coo echoed around them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey! Stop that bird!" Randy said as he ran after it. Tony was quick to follow, and the two turned the corner to begin their chase.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai watched them go with a smirk, feeling Beverly soon join her side. Holding the rabbit in her arms, the latter said, "Great job, Jeannie. Mama's so proud of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly kissed the rabbit's head but stopped when she heard Lorelai clear her throat. Her cheeks growing red, she added, "You were great too, honey."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmmm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly looked ahead and let out a sigh. "Let's just hope Marcia does her job."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure enough, the dove was doing everything according to plan. She dropped the key into Rodney's hand in the next hall, bringing him to quickly close his fingers around it. Tony and Randy skid their feet into the floor when they saw him, and they waited for him to make a move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rodney held out his fist and asked, "Ya want ya key? 'Cause youse can have it, ya know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony reached into his fist but staggered back when he saw not a key but a red scarf come out of it. He shook his head in confusion but continued to pull, giving the scarf a hard tug. What followed was a series of even more scarfs, each one showing off a different color as they came out in one strand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Randy tilted his head back and groaned. "We don't have all day for this, Vandeberg!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I'm trying!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira's laugh echoed from the speakers. "Yeah, that's Rodney for you, boys. He may see things in a New York minute, but he takes his sweet time with his tricks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just when Tony reached the end of the scarves, Rodney tugged on it and let go, dropping them to the floor. He held the key up for a moment then threw it across the hall, making the two men run after it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne caught in one move and stood before the agents with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmmmm, there's a lot of tension going on between you two. You seem frustrated, exhausted, and a little confused as well. But there's one thought that seems to be coming through to me most of all. Now normally, I would be the one scared of you. But today, it almost seems like you're scared of me. Do I have that right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell does this have to do with anything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wayne here is our resident mentalist. He knows exactly what goes on in that little mind of yours, so you better hide those less-than-clean thoughts of yours, boys. Don't think I don't know which ones," Moira said. "But today, he's a distraction for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A distraction?" Tony asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup." The two men turned around to find Lonnie approaching them, dangling a wooden bird from a chain and swinging it from side to side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Watch the little birdie, fellas. See how it flies."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smirk fell onto his face as he watched Tony and Randy's eyes begin to sag, their bodies hunching over. Once he was ready, he snapped his fingers upward and took the bird back up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And sleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In an instant, Tony and Randy collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious and unmoving.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And that, my friends, was our grand finale. We hope you enjoyed that act performed by the groovy Lonnie, the greatest hypnotist on the East Coast who I am <em>proud</em> to call my man," Moira said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lonnie pointed at the speaker with a smirk. "Right on, baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wayne stepped over the agents and handed Lonnie the key, saying, "Great job, Lonnie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, you weren't too bad yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, it got the job done."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right on. Now let's find the others and get our buddy back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two nodded then took off down the hall, ready to reunite with their friends once and for all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel sighed to himself as he looked over at the wall beside him, a hard glare settling on his face. He didn't know how long he'd been waiting for an answer from someone, whether it be the F.B.I. or the Spectres. But he was growing tired of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was tired of waiting around for something to happen to him. It was time that he took his life into his own hands and did things himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel looked down at his watch to check the time when he noticed something on the band. The knob to turn the hands inside the clock appeared to be loose, as a small part of the inner needle was poking out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thinking fast, Lionel moved his hand over to his wrist as best as he could. He ignored the searing pain in his wrists as he moved them and let out a gasp once his fingers clasped onto the watch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled out the knob so the needle was fully exposed and applied it to the lock on his handcuffs. Once he heard the <em>click</em>, the handcuffs fell to the tabletop, letting his hands move about freely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel smiled down at his work and chuckled. He didn't specialize in escape artistry for nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel grabbed the needle, picked himself up, and made his way over to the door. He stuck the needle in the lock and twisted it around, a small sigh leaving him when he heard another <em>click</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel pulled the needle out and opened the door, taking a large breath as he stepped out a free man. There wasn't much time to celebrate, though, as he knew the agents would be onto him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel began running but stopped when he felt himself collide with another person. He pressed his hand against the wall to steady himself and shook his head, trying to adjust his vision. Once it was settled, he furrowed his brows together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guys?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, nice to see you here," Lonnie said. He stood beside Beverly and Lorelai, holding up the key in his fingers. "We were just coming to rescue you, man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I'm glad to see you anyway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly tossed a pile of clothes into Lionel's arms, saying, "Here, put these on. We're sneaking you out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel looked down at what appeared to be a black suit, noticing that it was similar to the one Tony had been wearing earlier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where did you get this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beverly shrugged as she walked backwards. "Does it matter?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorelai began to laugh to herself. "Let's just say the custodian's going to be in for a surprise when he checks his closet tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel shook his head with a smile, chuckling as he threw the clothes on. He followed after his friends as quickly as he could, ready to make his greatest escape yet.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The Spectres stood together in a line, their arms wrapped around one another as they smiled ahead. A bright light flashed before them, causing them to blink and pull away once it receded. The group stood on top of a New York City rooftop, the orange and pink sunset behind them signaling the end of something beautiful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bu Bu pulled the Polaroid that popped out of the camera and waved it, watching as the faces of the Spectres began to appear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How we lookin', Bu Bu?" Rodney asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very good. I'll have several prints of this made for the Eye in no time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Spectres made their way over to a table covered in glasses filled with alcohol, each one taking up a glass for themselves. Lorelai leaned up against the table and looked up at the sky, a sigh escaping her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It still doesn't feel real to me. We're actually in the Eye. They know who we <em>are</em>. Doesn't that just keep you up at night?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It used to for me. But now, I sleep peacefully with this knowledge in my head," Wayne said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira let out a hum as she held up her glass. "I think we all should. We've been doing great things these past few months, and I couldn't be prouder to call you guys my friends."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Spectres awed at her with sentimental smiles before exchanging glances at one another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira raised her glass up and said, "To the end of the Spectres' first tour. Here's to many more."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cheers!" The group clinked their glasses to one another then took long sips of their drinks, their heads tilted back to take as much as they could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Moira swallowed, she looked around the rooftop to find Lionel moving away from the others and heading towards the edge. Her brows furrowed together, she set her glass down and followed in his path. The mumbled voices of her friends drifted away the further she went until they were out of range.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira sat on the edge beside Lionel and glanced over at him with a smirk. "What's the matter? You've never been one to turn away from a party."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A glint in Lionel's lap made Moira peer closer into it, her eyes widening at the sight. Sitting in his palm was a navy blue ring box, where a small, teardrop-shaped diamond ring sparkling in the sunlight was perched inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoa," Moira said in a breath. "What are you doing with that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to Moira for a moment. He looked down at the ring again and said, "Oh. Well, with the tour being over now, there's something I need to do. There's a girl back in East Rockaway who's been missing me, so I want to give her this. She deserves it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, look at you!" Moira gave him a playful punch to the arm. "Congrats, man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, well, let's just hope she says yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two laughed to themselves then turned to the skyline, the colors of the sky shining just right off the gray rooftops. A thought entered Moira's head, making her furrow her brows at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If she says yes, what does that mean for the Spectres?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel closed the ring box and tucked it into his pocket, letting out a sigh. "Well, you guys can still perform. The Eye can't stop you from that. But...I don't think I'll be joining you. Even if she says no, I don't think I'm coming back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira's voice grew quiet as she let out a breath. "But this is your dream. This is what you wanted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought it was. But I don't think I'm meant to work in a group. Don't get me wrong. Working with you guys has been one of the best times of my life. But ever since I've joined the Eye, my main focus has been other people. All this time, I've been recruiting other magicians and helping them unlock their potential. I haven't even figured out what mine is. I haven't had any time to understand what <em>I</em> bring to the table as a magician.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That's why I'm in the Eye in the first place: Because I'm a magician too. But what good is a magician if he doesn't have his own show? So I don't think I'm coming back to the Spectres for a while. To put it in a way that you'll understand, I need to go on my own spiritual journey to find myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira glared at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm smarter than I look. I know what you meant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel cracked a smile as he chuckled. "Sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira began to smile as well and sat closer to him, taking his hand in hers. "I get it, though. If I'm being honest...I'm thinking about going on a spiritual journey of my own."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel furrowed his brows at her, bringing her to shift in her brick seat and look out at the horizon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I'm not saying I didn't enjoy this. These were the best couple of months of my life, and I care about all of you so much. But I don't belong here, Lionel. I'm not a magician. I'm not even in the Eye! That's Lonnie's thing. Look, I don't care that he does it. In fact, I love him even more for it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira looked down and shook her head. "But that isn't me. I'm not meant to be...using my voice to introduce magic acts. I'm meant to use it at rallies, preaching our message and fighting the real enemies. You know, being a true, honest-to-Gods hippie. I miss it, Lionel. I have to go back to my real group."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel quirked his lip at his friend then looked down, her words sinking into his already heavy heart. "I understand," he said with a shrug. "The last thing I would want on behalf of the Eye is for us to be holding you back. That's not what it's meant for."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He began to smile and pushed himself closer to Moira, wrapping his arm around her. "Go be the real hero we need. We'll fight with you every step of the way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira made a small smile as well, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Thanks, brother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two then turned around to look at the Spectres, watching with proud smiles as the magicians talked in loud, laughing voices with one another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira looked at Lionel and asked, "So if you're not leading them anymore and I won't be leading them, who's going to lead them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel made an absent wave at the group. "They don't need one. They'll figure it out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn right." Moira pat his shoulder then stood up, ambling back over to her friends. "I should get back to them. Lonnie's probably wondering where I am. But hey, good luck out there." She jabbed her finger into the pocket where his ring was being kept. "In more ways than one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks. You too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira began to walk off but stopped in the center of the roof. A face had popped into her head, one she hadn't thought about in a long time. If anyone could do something for it, Lionel could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira reached into her pocket and pulled out a small strip of paper and pen, quickly scribbling something onto it. She turned on her heels and made her way back to Lionel, saying, "Hey, Lionel. One more thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira held the paper in front of him, prompting him to take it. "I got a brother back home. I haven't seen him since I left to be...well, this. But last I remembered, he was into magic too. Maybe you guys could recruit him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel nodded with a smile and waved the paper at her. "I'll look into it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moira then gave him a quick salute before turning back to join the Spectres one last time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lionel studied the information in front of him, searing the name into his head so he wouldn't forget it: Thaddeus Bradley.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Thaddeus</em>?" the Horsemen chorused, almost jumping out of their seats.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, that is my name."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They looked over to the side to find the man in question entering the room, making his way over to them in slow strides. "And yes, everything Li has just told you is true."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, you knew about this all this time?" Daniel asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did. But I didn't at first. Lionel had to be the one to do that when we first met. You see, Moira was my older sister, but she was always the black sheep in our home. She left us not long after she graduated high school to do what she thought was right, something she didn't think she could do living with us. She never contacted us after she left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>”All those years, I was left to wonder where my sister had gone and if she was even still alive. So imagine my surprise one day when I see Moira on the front page of a newspaper standing with a magic group, something I had always wanted to see for myself. I didn't understand any of it. Once Lionel contacted me to join the Eye, he told me the whole story and about everything she did."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thaddeus placed his fingers over Moira in the picture of the Spectres, his eyes growing misty as he never looked away. "And I couldn't be more proud of her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you've really been there for everything," Henley said, her voice growing breathless. "The Spectres, Lionel, our creation. You've watched it all grow right before your eyes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thaddeus made a sage nod. "I have. And I've enjoyed every moment of it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So why didn't I know about it? Why did my dad never mention the Spectres to me?" Dylan asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thaddeus furrowed his brows together. "He didn't?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I would have thought he had. In that case, perhaps he didn't tell you so you could discover it for yourself. He always wanted to inspire others in subtle ways and help them discover who they were meant to be. Perhaps he wanted you to create your own legacy rather than follow in his footsteps. After all, it's amazing what one person can do on their own. Don't you think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan looked back at the Horsemen for a moment, each one peeled to the image of Thaddeus before them. A swell of pride began to enter his heart the longer he watched them. He'd been helping them grow from the very beginning, and now they were expert magicians who could do amazing things together as a team. And it was all thanks to him. Maybe his dad had been onto something after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A voice clearing its throat broke everyone out of their haze, causing them to look to the side. Rachel held up her hand and said, "Look, I enjoyed this story as much as you guys did, believe me. But I was promised a tour today, and I think this place is much more than one room."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are absolutely right," Li said with a snap. "If you'll simply follow me, I will show you the ballroom."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I definitely want to see that," Lula said, pushing herself out of her seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Horsemen and Thaddeus were quick to follow Li into the hall, their voices talking over one another in excitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dylan trailed behind the group, as he watched them walk far ahead of him. He turned back to stand before the picture of the Spectres, placing his fingers over Lionel's image. He tried to sear his face into his mind forever, his eyes growing misty the longer he stared at it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Dad," he whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, Dylan then moved away and followed the Horsemen through the rest of the museum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group could easily say that the Spectres' story had touched them that day. And they were going to make sure that their legacy would be remembered for every dreamer in years to come.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>